


rules of 2 stupid gay college students.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Apartments, Brotp, Enjoy this trainwreck, Oh, Other, SHESKA AND KAIN ARE BOTH GAY, SO, alright, i have hc too, sheska's an animator/artist and kain is an editer, they both hate their lifes, this is based off of my tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: mmm, should there be a summary...? i don't know how to describe this disaster of fic.
Relationships: (so royai and brosh & ross are backround), Denny Brosh & Maria Ross, Kain Fuery & Sheska | Sciezka, Kain Fuery/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka, i'll add riza and roy, mmm - Relationship - Relationship, why not? - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. don't read the toilet fic

**Author's Note:**

> i just got done reading dipper goes to taco bell and i am d i s g u s t e d. i have never seen anything so... so r o t t e n i n g in my li f e. just because of that fic, i'm making this chapter dedicated to it. e fucking joy.

Sheska didn't expect much out of staying at an apartment. Everyone and their mothers kept recommending that Kain & Sheska should be paired up in one single apartment. The reason? Since they are both nerds, everyone assumed that they would get along super easy. That was where they messed up. That's how she found herself in an apartment with Kain Fuery. Her first impression of the apartment was a sock on the floor. She wasn't too quick to judge. She did meet him several times. 

Kain came out of his room to get something to eat. He noticed Sheska at the door.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were going to be here so early..." He had on a shirt that was three times his size and some slippers. He looked cozy. It was rather warm in the room anyways... too warm. It felt uncomfortable.

"I guess I did. You look like you was comfortable before I came in. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay! I was just getting some food. Would you like any?" He asked as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

On a Sunday afternoon, the two nerds got bored. It's their 10th week in college and they're already living on a pack of noodles and relying on Sheska's hot-spot. They had no games (because of being broke) and Riza was out of town so they couldn't borrow any. It wasn't until Sheska took out her phone and asked Kain a very cursed question that one cannot answer.

"You wanna read Dipper Goes To Taco Bell?"

Little innocent Kain did not know about a fanfic that can so vulgar but yet, he read it with his roommate.

He sat on the couch as Sheska began reading out loud.

* * *

The two sat in disgust. They didn't that a fanfiction can be so twisted and wrong in so many different ways. All from beginning to end, every bit of that fic disgusted them. From the first word to the last. That fic was truly disgusting in every way possible.

"I'm not letting choose another famfic ever again." Kain said.

Sheska nodded as she turned off her location, went on incognito mode, and went into her room.


	2. you can send stupid texts and calls as long as it's not stupid like -10 iq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, you'll witness two gay nerds trying to text in class/at work.

**slutty bookworm: Ay kid, you seen my McDonald uniform?**

**that one gay boy: nah. i only remember it's in washer.** ****

**slutty bookworm: What? You good, fam?**

**that one gay boy: the teacher is literally teaching and i can't get caught.**

**slutty bookworm: You want me to text you back?**

**that one gay boy: no. but.**

**slutty bookworm: ?**

**that one gay boy: i might get me phone away**

**slutty bookworm: you on crack? r/ihadastroke?**

**that one gay boy: ill call you back.**

**slutty bookworm: we texting. tf?**

**that one gay boy: ill call u @ lunch. bye** ****

**...**

"Alright, you seen my uniform?"

"I put it in the washer."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You put it in the dark clothes, right?"

"Nah, I put it in with the whites."

"YOU DID?!"

"I'm joking."

"Thank god."

"I put it in by itself. Goodbye."

"KAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> instead of introducing them like a normal author would do, why not introduce them by making them read something so frighting?


End file.
